


[Podfic] If Wishing Made It So

by seleneaurora



Series: If Wishing Made It So [Podfic] [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Artist Steve Rogers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Lawyer Natasha Romanov, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve, Slow Build, genie Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "If Wishing Made It So" by leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)Author's original summary:Modern Winter Soldier AU where Bucky is a genie who became HYDRA's Asset.When HYDRA found the Tesseract they also found a genie in a bottle. Knowing a genie's wishes are a trap that will turn and bite you, they used the power of the Tesseract to enslave the genie. It cost them three wishes but it bought them an Asset with power greater than any human and for 70 years they used him to work HYDRA's will on the world.Until they lost him.His bottle washes up on a beach and he's found by a new Master, Steve Rogers. Steve, horrified at having absolute power over someone, has a very different approach to being in control of a genie. While Bucky waits for his new Master to show his true colours they're trying to work out how to live with each other. Bucky doesn't trust Steve, Steve's friends don't trust Bucky, and no one realises HYDRA has not let their Asset go so easily.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: If Wishing Made It So [Podfic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779571
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	[Podfic] If Wishing Made It So

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Wishing Made It So](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652381) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 3:30:12
  * **MP4 File Size:** 101MB
  * **Complete MP3 File Size:** 288MB
  * **ZIP of MP3 Chapters File Size:** 238MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **MP4:** [Apple Audiobook ](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-podfic/If%20Wishing%20Made%20It%20So.m4b)
  * **Complete MP3:** [Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SJ3iuIjDs1R-88XCPBGESfL0nuk89ICN/view?usp=sharing)
  * **ZIP of Individual MP3 Chapters:** [Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Mq_pf1soSFa6oVVFTHGEftGIaHwVVY1A/view?usp=sharing)
  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Prologue

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Prologue.mp3).

Chapter One

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Chapter%20One.mp3).

Chapter Two

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Chapter%20Two.mp3).

Chapter Three

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Chapter%20Three.mp3).

Interlude (1)

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Interlude%281%29.mp3).

Chapter Four

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Chapter%20Four.mp3).

Chapter Five

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Chapter%20Five.mp3).

Interlude (2)

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Interlude%20%282%29.mp3).

Chapter Six

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Chapter%20Six.mp3).

Chapter Seven

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Chapter%20Seven.mp3).

Chapter Eight

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Chapter%20Eight.mp3).

Chapter Nine

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Chapter%20Nine.mp3).

Interlude (3)

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Interlude%20%283%29.mp3).

Chapter Ten

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Chapter%20Ten.mp3).

Interlude (4)

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Interlude%20%284%29.mp3).

Chapter Eleven

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Chapter%20Eleven.mp3).

Chapter Twelve

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Chapter%20Twelve.mp3).

Chapter Thirteen

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Chapter%20Thirteen.mp3).

Chapter Interlude (5)

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Interlude%20%285%29.mp3).

Chapter Fourteen

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Chapter%20Fourteen.mp3).

Chapter Fifteen

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/if-wishing-made-it-so-mp3/Chapter%20Fifteen.mp3).




**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to leveragehunters(Monkeygreen) for blanket podfic permission. 
> 
> This is my first time creating something so long, and I spent forever trying to figure out the file formats. Let me know if anything does not work right.
> 
> The music used in this podfic comes from this lovely cover by Ali Firend you can view on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lvl5mhnpKEg). I couldn't resist the joke, combined with being actually very nice piano music.


End file.
